


Orang Lain

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sudah ada orang lain yang duduk di balik piano.





	Orang Lain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Maki berjalan menyusuri koridor, hendak menuju tempat favoritnya di Otonokizaka, ruang musik. Waktu istirahat telah tiba dan Maki mendadak punya ide komposisi musik. Dia harus cepat-cepat menuangkan ide tersebut ke dalam bentuk partitur sebelum lupa.

Namun, setibanya Maki di ruang musik, sudah ada orang lain yang duduk di balik piano.

Gadis di balik piano itu mengenakan pita biru. Kelas satu. Siapa? Maki hanya beberapa anak kelas satu yang cukup aktif mengikuti klub ini-itu. Sepertinya gadis bersurai panjang ini bukan salah satunya.

Gadis itu mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas piano. Maki menyimak.

 _Indah_ , gumamnya dalam hati. _Sayang musiknya sendu_.


End file.
